Gjalund Salt-Sage
|Base ID = }} Gjalund Salt-Sage is the captain of the Northern Maiden and can be found in Windhelm Docks aboard his ship. Interactions Dragonborn Gjalund is found in Windhelm Docks and brings the Dragonborn to Solstheim. At first, he says that he does not want to go back to Solstheim. He cannot remember how he sailed to Windhelm and he cannot remember anything from the whole journey. This is the reason why he does not want to go back. He can be bribed, intimidated or persuaded to bring the Dragonborn to Solstheim. After the first trip to Solstheim, Gjalund will charge the Dragonborn 250 for each consecutive trip. However, this can be bypassed by using the fast travel arrow on the corner of Solstheim's and Skyrim's world map to alternatively traverse the two regions. Dialogue "If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, you won't find a finer vessel than the Northern Maiden." :Solstheim? "Surprised you've never heard of it. It's an island northeast of here. Has a small dark elf town called Raven Rock and a handful of Nords living in Skaal village. People usually don't sail over there unless they have a particular reason. It can be a pretty rough place." :How much will it cost me? "I'll give you a fair price. Not many people headed over there these days. If you ask me, I can't blame them. Things aren't what they used to be out there." ::Why sail there at all then? "They still pay me for supplies and passage and I can always use the coin. Still interested in heading over there?" :::Yes (250 gold) "You've got yourself a ship. We'll cast off immediately." :::Not now. "Suit yourself. I'll be here if you change your mind." (If approached again) "Seeking passage to Solstheim?" :I'd like to book passage to Solstheim. " " ::Here you go (250 gold) "Right then, let's be off." ::Actually, I'll come back later. "Suit yourself." :How long have you been a sea captain? "I've been sailing the Northern Maiden across the Sea of Ghosts for nearly twenty years now." ::Have you always served as a ferryman? "Not at all. I used to fish the waters around Solstheim. Made a damn fine living at it, too. But over the years, the ash from Red Mountain poisoned the sea up there and the fishing became difficult. If it weren't for my supply runs to Raven Rock, I'd have likely sold my ship by now and moved back to Riften." (When approaching Raven Rock) "Well, here we are. Welcome to Raven Rock. Just... be careful here. Things aren't what they used to be." Dragonborn "If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore." :Solstheim? Where's that? "Surprised you've never heard of it. It's an island northeast of here. Has a small dark elf town called Raven Rock and a handful of Nords living in Skaal village. But I'm not going back there. There's something wrong about that place." :Are you the captain of the Northern Maiden? "Sure. Yeah. That's me. Why? Who sent you?" ::I was attacked by some cultists who came here on your ship. "Now hold on! That wasn't my fault... I didn't know they were going to attack anybody. I don't even know how I got here." :::How can you not know how you got here? You sailed here, right? "It's hard to explain... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then... The next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange happening on Solstheim for a while, but after this... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim." :::Yes you are. You're taking me to Solstheim. "Have you been listening to me? I'm not going back there." ::::I'll pay you double your usual rate. (Give 500 gold) "Well... a man's got to make a living, after all. Fine. We'll cast off immediately." ::::You owe me. Those cultists you brought here tried to kill me. (Persuade) "Look, I'm sorry about your troubles, but I've got to look out for myself. I'm not going to risk it." ::::People are trying to kill me. I'm not taking no for an answer. (Intimidate) "Hold on, now. I'm just a simple sailor. I never wanted to get mixed up in any of this. Allright, I'll take you. But we leave immediately." ::::I'll be back. "Whatever you want. The answer isn't going to be any different later though." :What happened? Why won't you go back? "It's hard to explain... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then... The next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange happening on Solstheim for a while, but after this... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim." ::Yes you are. You're taking me to Solstheim. "Have you been listening to me? I'm not going back there." :::I'll pay you double your usual rate. (Give 500 gold) "Well... a man's got to make a living, after all. Fine. We'll cast off immediately." :::You owe me. Those cultists you brought here tried to kill me. (Persuade) "Look, I'm sorry about your troubles, but I've got to look out for myself. I'm not going to risk it." :::People are trying to kill me. I'm not taking no for an answer. (Intimidate) "Hold on, now. I'm just a simple sailor. I never wanted to get mixed up in any of this. Allright, I'll take you. But we leave immediately." :::I'll be back. "Whatever you want. The answer isn't going to be any different later though." (When approaching Raven Rock) "Well, here we are. This is Raven Rock. Can't say I'm all that glad to see it again. Good luck. Maybe you can figure out what's going on around here." (If not the first time sailing) Are you the captain of the Northern Maiden? "Sure. Yeah. That's me. Why? Who sent you?" :I was attacked by some cultists who came here on your ship. "Now hold on! That wasn't my fault... I didn't know they were going to attack anybody. I don't even know how I got here." ::How can you not know how you got here? You sailed here, right? "It's hard to explain... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then... The next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange happening on Solstheim for a while, but this... this is something else. I hope you get to the bottom of it." :I'd like to book passage to Solstheim. "Well... I guess nothing bad happened the last time. Fine, we'll sail as soon as I get paid." ::Here you go (250 gold) "Right then, let's be off." ::Actually, I'll come back later. "Suit yourself." Conversations Adril: " " Gjalund: " Before you even ask... yes I have the supplies you requested. But..." Adril: "But what?" Gjalund: "This load cost me double what we had agreed on. Nothing I can do about it." Adril: "Damn it Gjalund. You know we don't have that much coin." Gjalund: "Look, the East Empire Company didn't give me a choice. They've raised their prices again, and there's nothing I can do about it." Adril: "After all the years, they're gouging us for every last drake we have. Let me talk to Lleril. I'll see what we can do." Gjalund: "All right, Adril. Don't worry about rushing it. Just pay me when you can. Trivia *Some characters, including the Redoran Guard, pronounce his name as "Jalund" with an English-style "j" sound. *He shares his name with a former Jarl of Whiterun (see Gjalund). *Attacking him will get you a bounty in Winterhold. Bugs * If the Dragonborn is over-encumbered and trying to get back to Skyrim, Gjalund will still give the appropriate dialogue and charge the Dragonborn a fee of 250 (and takes the cash), but after a very short loading screen the Dragonborn will not have moved from the spot they were standing in when they talked to him. **Dropping the appropriate amount of items will make the ship usable again, but at that point it is easier to just fast travel and save yourself some gold. Appearances * be:Г'ялунд Пуд Солі de:Gjalund Salz-Weiser es:Gjalund Sabio de la Sal ru:Гьялунд Пуд Соли